The Taste of Tea
by Six-string Samurai
Summary: Spamfic warning. There is no logic, back out while you still can. Shades of Kigo.


Kim Possible is the property of Disney. "Akikan" originally created by Riku Ranjo. This is a work for fun, not profit. A Fusion Spamfic by Six-string Samurai.

"The Taste of Tea"

Kim sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the can. She'd just gotten dropped back off at her house after a particularly grueling mission, nothing even remotely taxing, but a headache nonetheless. It had seemed like a neat diversion from the dull drudgery that was her freshman year at Middleton U; visit Japan, get to hang out with some new friends...see Ron again.

They hadn't been on speaking terms for a long time after the big breakup, and that had been almost half a year ago. The long distance thing just didn't work for her or Ron apparently, because she found out through Wade, of all people, that her boyfriend had been dating Yori behind Kim's back. And that was the end of it. They'd simply drifted too far apart, and while Kim conceded that maybe she should have gone to visit him more often, if Ron was going to take advantage of the time that the teen hero wasn't around then he was bound to cheat on her regardless.

At first, Kim had wanted to place the blame on the Japanese girl, get back at Yori for obviously stealing her boyfriend in his moment of weakness; but thankfully, Kim had both Wade and Monique to talk her down from taking matters into her own hands. Monique put up with her rants and rages for an entire week, proving to Kim for the thousandth time just why they were BFFs.

Kim's mom had been there for her too, though the older Possible had little advice to give her brokenhearted daughter. She'd been a shoulder to cry on, and to remind the younger red head that live moves on, and so should Kim.

All of these things brought the hero to where she was tonight, back home in the good ol' US of A, away from having to deal with Ron and his all too evident happiness. There were no Ninjas here, and no damn fawning Kunoichi named Yori. But, she did have a few gifts that she'd been given by way of apology, from the instrument of her relationship's destruction no less.

Kim rolled the heavy steel can back and forth through her hands, pausing to flip it so the label was readable, "Mint Tea Soda," her lips sounded out wordlessly for the third or fourth time since she'd taken the can out of her travel bag. The bright green words were plastered across three fourths of the slim can, in giant English bubble letters, and again in Katakana superimposed on the bubbles. At least the drink didn't sound unappealing. She'd been rather wary of a drink she kept seeing in vending machines the last time she visited Tokyo, "Calpis," so did not sound like something she was letting past her lips. Mint Tea, on the other hand, why the hell not?

With an audible hiss, she popped the top of the soda.  
_  
"Mmm, yeah...just like that." _

Kim's finger paused on the soda tab, had she just heard... "Is someone there," she frowned, shooting her question toward the door leading out into the hall. As far as she knew, she was the only one home, her parents having taken the Tweebs out to a movie.

Shrugging to herself when there was no further response, the red head took a cautious sniff of the tea, finding it pleasantly sweet smelling, mint and all. There was the faintest of electric tingles as she brought the can to her lips, tilting it back for a sip. The cool tea bore only the faintest taste of mint, a hint of carbonation and the barest sweetness, all perfectly balanced. Delicious. So good in fact that she closed her eyes and took a longer pull from the can, not noticing the weight that seemed to settle up against her as she sat cross legged on her bed, enjoying the drink.

A feather light pressure brushed against her lips, warmer than the metal and softer by far. The taste in her mouth subtly changed, from tea to something so familiar, that it didn't immediately register.

However, she did notice when the weight became much more solid, nearly pushing her backwards, and a pair of arms snaked around her waist, feeling her up. Kim's eyes snapped open, and she jerked her head back, breaking the inadvertent lip lock she'd been contending in. "Wh-what?" Kim's brain struggled to process the bizarre situation, and her first instinct was to put some space in between herself and the intruder. Which proved to be rather difficult when said person has all but painted herself onto you.

Rolling back, Kim found herself pinned to the bed by a strong pair of arms, and looking up into the unmistakable green eyes of her longtime rival. "S-shego? What do you think you're doing?"  
_  
"Just having a little fun, is that too much for a girl to ask?"_ Oddly, the words never left Shego's mouth, in fact the girl straddling her hadn't done more than fix Kim with a snarky grin.

"Get off me, Shego. Don't make me tell you twice," Kim strained against the immovable grip, going so far as to try and buck the raven haired woman off the bed.

The woman didn't so much as twitch, maintaining her hold with frightening ease, and that insufferable grin. _"I don't get out much, so you'll have to excuse me if I take a few liberties while I have the chance,"_ now the green tinted woman did look down at herself. _"This is what you wanted, isn't it? This, Shego?"_ The voice in Kim's head echoed, growing stronger.

"You, you're not Shego!"

_"I am if you want me to be,"_ dark lips grinned and descended towards the hero once more. _"Now, let's have a little fun."_

---

A/N: A little one-shot spamfic. Had to get it out of my head.


End file.
